Una apuesta perdida
by ravenjaal
Summary: Que pasa si haces una apuesta y te confías tanto que pierdes? eso le paso a chico bestia con...Raven. Pésimo Summary T.T, esta historia cuenta como nuestro querido Cb perdio lenta y dolorosamente la apuesta. Moraleja: nunca apuestes con Raven.
1. Chapter 1: comienzo de la apuesta

**Una apuesta perdida**

Chapter 1

Comienzo de la apuesta:

Era un día normal en Jump City, ya no había villanos que ataquen esa ciudad, la mayoría estaban congelados, otros, simplemente son demasiado inútiles para salir de prisión, y otros, escaparon y no han vuelto desde ese instante, bueno, aun, como sea. Mientras tanto en la torre t:

Cy: ¡buuuuuuuyaaaaaaaaaa, gane otra vez viejo, oooooohhhhh ssiiiiii!

Cb: no es justo viejo, hiciste trampa.

Cy: admite que te gane limpiamente bestita.

Cb: eres un tramposo, ya no quiero jugar- lo dice mientras tira el control de ese juego.

Los demás titanes estaban haciendo sus deberes diarios, Starfire estaba en la cocina preparando uno de sus platillos natales (que son todo menos comida), Robin estaba escuchando música, admitió que sería inútil seguir investigando ya que los villanos no atacaban desde mucho tiempo. Raven estaba meditando en el ventanal de la torre súper concentrada, hasta que, cierto enano verde le asustó diciendo, más bien gritando:

Cb: hooooooooolaaaaaa Raeeeeeeee- asustó tanto a Raven que explotó la "comida" de Starfire para suerte de los titanes.

Cb: te cuento un chiste, había una vez un hombre tan viejo, tan viejo que vio el arcoiris en blanco y negro- le decía a Raven mientras esta tenía llamas en los ojos- jajajajajaja ese chiste si fue gracioso, am Raven…- después se vio a un chico verde envuelto en una energía oscura lanzado hacia el mar.

Cy: ya es un record, no puedo creer que mi hermanita haya lanzado a chico bestia ya 500 veces en un mes, me siento tan orgulloso- dijo con los ojos llorosos.

Cb: jaja muy gracioso Cyborg- dijo un muy mojado chico bestia.

Rv: ¡ESTAS LOCO, COMO SE TE OCURRE ASUSTARME ASÍ CUANDO ESTOY MEDITANDO, Y MENOS POR UNA TONTERIA COMO TUS CHISTES!

Rb: Raven tiene razón, sabes que tiene que controlar sus poderes- dijo apagando el radio.

St: concuerdo con nuestros amigos, chico bestia.

Cb: de acuerdo tienen razón pero… mis chistes no son tontos son muy divertidos, pero Raven es tan amargada que no se ríe ni siquiera de mis mejores chistes.

Rv: primero, tus chistes no son buenos, y segundo, no soy una amargada, si siento explota todo a mi alrededor- dijo monótona (que novedad).

Cb: eso solo es una excusa, tu no podrías ser divertida ni siquiera por una hora.

Rv: ¿Quieres apostar?

Cb: apostemos… deberás ser una chica totalmente divertida por una semana, si pierdes deberás reírte de todos mis chistes y participar en todos los juegos que te proponga por UN AÑO.

Rv: pero si yo gano no me harás ningún chiste, ni me molestaras en mi meditación por UN AÑO- los demás titanes veían la apuesta con palomitas y sodas-y si no cumples con la apuesta, te obligaré a comerte a una vaca entera con el aderezo khocarg de Starfire.

St: sería un honor prepararles mi salsa especial (que inocente, no se da cuenta de que ese es el castigo).

Cb: x_x…. bueno es justo, empezaremos este domingo, ósea mañana, espero que estés lista muajajajajjaja (risa malvada XD).

Los dos titanes se dieron la mano para hacer oficial la apuesta, se hizo de noche y todos los titanes estaban en sus habitaciones menos una joven gótica que encaminaba a la habitación de su inocente, feliz y hermosa amiga extraterrestre:

Tok tok

St: ¿si?- dijo soñolienta.

Rv: Starfire soy Raven, puedes abrirme- dijo fría como la noche.

Abre la puerta una Starfire con ojeras en los ojos.

St: amiga en qué te puedo ayudar- dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama indicándole a Raven que se sentara.

Rv: verás… Um…es que, mañana es que empezar a ser divertida y todo eso… y… entonces quiero que me ayudes, ya sabes a…. transformarme- dijo nerviosa.

St: amiga claro que te ayudare a tu transformación, mañana nos levantaremos temprano para ir al centro de comercios- dijo una ahora radiante Starfire.

Rv: de acuerdo-_ no puedo creer lo que me espera, será una larga semana. _


	2. Chapter 2: primer día

Una apuesta perdida

Chapter 2:

Primer día.

Starfire Pov:

Tras lo que me dijo Raven no pude dormir de la emoción, a cada momento miraba mi reloj esperando hasta mañana. Es increíble estar con mi amiga en el centro de comercios, compartiendo gustos, y hacer como hacen las amigas en la tierra, compraremos blusas rosas, pantalones rosas, zapatos rosas….

St: ah, esperen, ah Que tonta eres Starfire!- me reclamé en voz alta- tu sabes muy bien por experiencia que a Raven no le agrada el rosa:

_Flashbacks:_

_Starfire y Raven fueron al centro comercial después meditar, pues esa era la ocasión del marionetista, en fin, Starfire guió a Raven a una tienda llamada "Pink" (adivinen de que color vendían la ropa) bueno, la ropa, mas bien todo era rosa, Raven al entrar sintió deseos de vomitar inmediatamente y Starfire se dio cuenta, Raven, la pobre, se pudo aguantar hasta que vio, un gran, osito, rosa, con ropas, rosadas y no se pudo contener:_

_Rv: uuugh- ya iba a vomitar- Starfire, me tomas un segundo- y se fue corriendo al baño de mujeres, Starfire solo la miró extrañada._

_Fin Flashbacks._

_St: ¿y ahora que voy hacer? No quiero que mi amiga se sienta incomoda con su ropa. Ah! Ya se- saque mi comunicador- Starfire llamando a Abeja._

_Ab: Starfire son las 2:27am, no puedes esperar hasta mañana- lo dijo muy soñolienta._

_St: lamento interrumpir tu sueño, es que es importante._

_Ab: ¿y que es tan importante?- preguntó curiosa, pero con mucho sueño._

_St: verás, mi amiga Raven y mi amigo Chico bestia hicieron una apuesta que decreta…que Raven tiene que ser divertida por una semana y….me pidió que le ayudara a trasformarse pero no le gusta el rosa y no se de que otra manera transformarle así que quiero…..- dije súper rápido._

_Ab: wow respira, ¿Raven divertida por una semana? Eso no puedo perdérmelo- dijo dejando el sueño- en fin ¿Qué decías?_

_St: ¿conoces algún tipo de estilo para la gente que no les gusta el rosa?- dije ya mas tranquila._

_Ab: claro que si, hay miles de estilos, oye, porque no le preguntas a Raven que tipo de estilo le gusta, claro, aparte del gótico._

_St: te lo agradezco mucho amiga- dije feliz._

_Entonces espere hasta las 5:00am para llamar a mi amiga y la desperté._

_St: amiga, te llamo para que te levantes y vayamos a transformarte- dije mientras tocaba la puerta de su habitación y, para mi sorpresa estaba ya preparada, no me malentiendan Raven siempre es la primera en despertarse pero, en estas horas ni siquiera Robin esta despierto, y menos preparado. Raven estaba vestida con un abrigo y un pantalón de lana negro, salimos al centro comercial, primero fuimos a la peluquería:_

_St: primero necesitaremos una de esas extensiones de pelo y después…._

_Rv: no es necesario- se levantó el cabello el cual estaba por su espalda, yo me quede atónita al verlo, era hermoso._

_St: amiga, es hermoso pero, no era que te incomodaba- dije viendo su cabello._

_Rv: bueno, es una larga historia…._

_Flashback:_

_Raven estaba visitando a sus niños por el cumpleaños de Melva, y llamaron a una animadora de pelo largo, rubia, de tez blanca y vestida de hada, Melva se dio cuenta del cabello largo del hada y le preguntó a Raven._

_Mv: Raven, ¿porque la hada tiene el pelo largo y tu no?- preguntó curiosa e inocente._

_Rv: porque yo me cortó el pelo y ella no- respondió fría._

_Mv: ¿Por qué no te lo dejas largo Raven?-dijo tratando de convencerla._

_Rv: Melva…._

_Mv: por favor, Raven por mi, es mi cumpleaños- dijo haciendo una cara adorable que ni Raven se pudo contener._

_Rv: aah- suspiro- de acuerdo- dijo vencida y continuaron con la celebración._

_Fin Flashback_

_En la peluquería…_

_St: señorita, podría decirnos como transformar a mi amiga- le pregunté a la peluquera_

_La peluquera examinaba a Raven en todo punto de su cara, pero ella solo se quedó sentada, hasta que al fin la peluquera dijo algo:_

_Pl: solo necesitaremos unos pintalabios de rojo sutil, pestañas y ya esta listo._

_St: no necesita nada mas- pregunté_

_Pl: no querida, algunas personas no necesitan tanto maquillaje para transformarse, tú y tu amiga tienen belleza natural- dijo la peluquera mientras maquillaba a Raven._

_Cuando termino la peluquera, pagamos y nos fuimos a una tienda, no con mucho rosa, pero no con mucho negro, elegí esa para las dos y le pregunté a Raven lo que me dijo Abeja:_

_St: Raven, ¿tienes algún gusto de ropa que no sea oscuro?- pregunté ansiosa._

_Rv: de hecho si, me gusta la ropa elegantemente cómoda y seria, algo así como, jeans y camisas, shorts y blusas de tela- admitió._

_St: entonces ya esta hecho- dije feliz._

_Buscamos toda la ropa que le agradaba a Raven, no estaba mal, jamás pensé que Raven tenia tan buen gusto por la ropa. Después se las estaba probando, debo admitir que me sentí celosa al ver que la ropa le quedaba muy bien a Raven, mejor de lo que nunca me había quedado a mí. Me reproché por pensar cosas tan malas por mi amiga, debería estar orgullosa porque le va bien en su día de compras con migo. Después nos transportamos a la torre, bueno, eran tantas bolsas que Raven nos envolvió en su aura, y nos llevó a mi habitación, ella quería salir pero yo me interpuse:_

_St: amiga, no crees que deberías vestirte primero- le dije interponiéndome entre ella y mi puerta- se que son las 6:00pm pero debes cumplir con tu trato._

_Rv: tienes razón, debería vestirme, técnicamente debo ser divertida desde ahora- dijo con una sonrisa._

_Fin Starfire Pov._

_En la sala…_

_Chico bestia y Cyborg estaban jugando videojuegos (como siempre) en la sala hasta que intervino Robin:_

_Rb: oigan chicos, ¿saben donde están las chicas?- preguntó como líder responsable que es._

_Cy: no, no las he visto desde la mañana- dijo restándole atención al videojuego._

_Cb: tal vez Raven esta escapando por que sabe que es tan amargada que no puede ganar la apuesta, de Starfire no se- dijo burlonamente hasta que Cyborg le ganó a chico bestia._

_Cy: gane viejo ¡BUYA!- grito emocionado._

_Cb: no es justo estaba hablando- se excusó haciendo pucheros._

_La torre titán se llena de un rojo parpadeante._

_Cy: y ahora ¿quien es?- preguntó_

_Rb: Cardíaco, esta atacando el parque, vamos-ordenó el líder._

_Los tres titanes fueron al parque donde estaba el villano o, monstruo, pero sin embargo esa pelea hizo que Robin se arrepintiera de estar en la torre haciendo nada, en vez de estar entrenando o investigando sobre villanos, todo eso era porque estaban perdiendo la batalla, hasta que unos rayos verdes hicieron retroceder a Cardíaco y una energía oscura lo destruyo._

_Toda la gente del parque y los tres titanes se fijaron que la que lanzó la energía oscura no era una chica fría con una capucha, si no, una hermosa chica pálida de cabello largo de color violeta al igual que sus ojos, con unos labios sutilmente rojos, la cara descubierta con una sonrisa sutil. De vestimenta tenía unos jeans ajustados y azules, con una camisa abordada color morado oscuro y de cuadros, con unas botas negras, era Raven, vestida como nunca, lo mejor era que su ropa realzaba su figura que es envidiable para cualquier chica, y de hecho, todas las adolescentes que se encontraban en el parque._

_Ch (chico): ¿esa es Raven de los jóvenes titanes?- preguntó el extraño con corazones en los ojos- se ve tan…. Sexy- inmediatamente recibió un golpe de parte de Cyborg por acosar a su hermanita, pero sin embargo tenía razón, por lo que todos los chicos del parque, incluyendo a Robin y chico bestia estaban embobados mirándola, Cyborg estaba impresionado de su hermanita, hasta que ella se acercó:_

_Rv: hola chicos ¿Por qué no vamos a comer pizza de cena?- preguntó con una bella sonrisa en su cara, a lo que los demás asintieron como tontos (los chicos), Starfire se limitó a sonreír._

_En la pizzería…_

_Rv: les dije que podía ser divertida- dijo mientras tomaba un pedazo de pizza._

_Rb: realmente estoy impresionado- mirando a Raven de arriba abajo provocando que esta se sonrojara un poco._

_Cb: cualquiera puede ser divertido durante un día, pero apuesto no duraras una semana- se excuso chico bestia aunque en el fondo de todo ese orgullo admitía que Raven podía ganar y si ganaba por lo menos tendría a una Raven divertida toda una semana y que se veía hermosa. _


	3. Chapter 3: segundo dia

**Siento mucho muchiito la tardanza, es que en mi pais hay algo llamado "pruebas nacionales" que pasa cuando tengo que estar en 8vo y si no estudiaba me quemaba y todo eso, y ahora que estoy en de vacaciones con mi papa y la unica computadora disponible que hay esta medio chiflada (que a duras penas estoy usando) y como no se pueden enviar historias desde el celular (futuro avanzaaaaa) me tarde mucho, bueno ya no los jodo mas. Disfruten el fic. **

**Una apuesta perdida**

**Chapter 3**

Después de la pizza los chicos volvieron a la torre a se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Bueno, casi no todos.

Cyborg pov:

Que hambre tengo! Parece que esas tres pizzas no me llenaron- (Cyborg va a acabar con las vacas del mundo _¬_¬) _dije, cuando de repente tuve una idea.

Fin Cyborg pov:

_A la ma_ñana siguiente:

St: buenos días amigos, les deseo que tengan una feliz mañana.

Todos(menos cb): buenas Star.

Cb entra por la puerta.

Cy: buenos días feo durmiente.

Cb: ja-ja-ja- dijo de mala gana.

Rv: alguien despertó de mala gana- dijo con burla, ella que tenía un short azul marino, unas sandalias blancas y una simple blusa de tirantes (que levantaba sus pechos).

Una sonrisa malvada cruzo por los labios de Chico bestia.

Cb: oigan porque no vamos a la playa?- todos le prestaron atención.

Cy: si, hace mucho que no vamos, necesito estrenar las olas ahora que es verano (1).

Cb: además es una buena oportunidad para que Raven demuestre ser divertida, no crees Rae?

Rv: _¬_¬ - Se_ñoras y señores la famosa mirada asesina de Raven! Quien esta maldiciendo toda su vida, porque? Tres simples razones: 1-descubrio el plan de Cb 2- no le gusta que le llamen Rae 3- Robin y su estúpido "si, esta bien" que respondió.

En el auto-t:

Chico bestia (ahhhh que flojera!) estaba feliz, su plan estaba funcionando.

Flash back:

Cb estaba en su habitación no pudiendo creer como había cambiado Raven de la noche a la mañana hasta que su cerebro, que tenia tono francés le dijo que:

_Raven estará asi por fuera, pero no por dentro_- lo que no entendió-_que Raven no sabe actuar divertida ignorante!_- no siguió entendiendo y su cerebro se puso rojo de la ira, hasta que

Cb: entendí dos cosas- el dichoso cerebro se calmo- uno: tienes muy mal genio para ser mi cerebro, y dos: Rae no sabe cómo actuar divertido.

El cerebro se dio contra la cabeza de cb intentando salir en vano.

Y así empezó el "maravilloso" plan donde chico bestia (aaaaahhhh) iba a invitar a los titanes a la playa para que Raven como no sabe divertirse perderá por estar en un ambiente divertidamente divertido (y para verla en bikini).

Fin flash back.

Lo que no se dio cuenta Cb es que mientras recordaba, Raven había estado leyendo su mente.

Rv: _no lo vas a lograr bestia, no lo vas a lograr_.

Llegaron a la playa vestidos como:

Star tenía unos shorts grises con una blusa de tirantes rosa con el dibujo de un gatito. Debajo tenia un bikini rosa (muy chiko) con una flor roja dibujada en la parte izquierda de la base.

Cy venia como siempre, pero con un sombrero (xd)

Robín tenía un pantalón hasta las rodillas, y una franela de mangas cortas, luego se quitaría la franela para bañarse (me desmayo), y en vez de su amado antifaz tenia las gafas y el peinado de tokyo.

Cb tenia un pantalón como el de rob, y una camisa con palmeritas, luego se la quitaría para bañarse (…)

Cb: enserio?! Ningún comentario adulador a mi PRECIOSO CUERPO?!

Emm nop.

Cb: como que no? Mira mis abdominales y cuadritos- se quita la camisa.

Gar yo te veo tierno no sexy, además tienes suficientes fanáticas.

Cb:*.*

En donde estábamos? Ah sí:

Raven tenía la misma ropa que en la torre, pero abajo tenía un bikini azul con puntitos blancos que se amarraba por des tras (la base) y la parte de abajo era un pantaloncito muy cortito con el mismo tipo de tela y un cinturón con un punto blanco más grande a los demás en la esquina.

Bueno ya que esto está aclarado Cyborg se puso a surfear, Robin a bañarse con Cb (no sean malpensados _¬_¬), _Starfire a vigilar que las chicas no se coman a Robin, y Raven bebiendo un jugo de limón e ignorando la mirada que algunos chicos (y chicas) le daban.

St: amiga Raven vamos a jugar vóley?

Rv: como sea- y se fueron.

Se quitaron la ropa dejando el bikini en cuanto eso paso hubo un silencio, en el que muchas chicas y gays rodaron los ojos con una gota en la cabeza.

Rv y St: hora de jugar.

Y se fueron a jugar con unas chicas que "aparentemente" estaban molestas con ellas, y por eso las titanes ganaron pero siguieron jugando.

Los chicos estaban como embobados con las chicas compitiendo (por alguna extraña razón les gusta ver a las chicas pelear ¬.¬) y en eso vino Terra y se puso al lado de los titanes hombres con una franela y un short:

Tr: hola chicos, yo quería perdirles perdón por todo lo que he hecho, estoy muy arrepentida y con el dolor de mi corazón arrepentido quisiera que me dieran una segunda…- Se dio cuenta de que ni se dieron cuenta de su existencia- emm titanes? Aquí estoy- nada- Chico bestia?- nop ni la pelan- PELENME!- que ironía ^.^ pero ni se movieron, esperen! Cb volteo.

Cb: ah hola Terra- volvió a mirar embobado a las chicas.

Tr: -.-'–y se fue al triangulo de las bermudas a llorar para siempre con un monton de gatos.

Los titanes llegaron a la torre cansados, Starfire y Raven por jugar tanto vóley, y los chicos porque mirando a las chicas se olvidaron de pestañar (xd). Cuando entraron a la torre se llevaron una gran sorpresa:

Todos(menos Cyborg quien estaba sonriendo): Titanes Este?!

**Taaaaaaaraaaaaaaaaaaaaa, les gusto? Sipe o Nope? MANDEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR!**

**Estuvo algo raro lo del cerebro pero son los titanes! todo es raro en ellos! espero que les haya gustado BYE (adios en frances)**


	4. Chapter 4: Tercer dia Parte 1

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**B****ueno me dio remordimiento desaparecer de la faz de la tierra y volver solo con un capitulo, asi que aqui esta.**

**Y AHORA EL COMENTARIO:**

**Laura a BBrae fan: siii volvi, siento mucho la tardanza de veras, asi que hice este el dia siguiente y tratare de hacerlo por dia casi siempre lo prometo, y con respecto a terra tampoco me agrada, y lo hice ver, espero que te guste este chapter. bye**

**Una apuesta perdida**

**Chapter 4: tercer dia parte 1**

Todos (menos Cyborg quien estaba sonriendo): Titanes Este?!

Ab: hola chicos, veo Cy no les había dicho que nos habían invitado- dijo al ver sus caras de sorpresa.

Cy: qué? Quería que fuera una sorpresa- se defendió al obtener las 9 miradas hacia él.

Ab: oh por Dios! Esa es Raven?!- los demás TTE(2) fijaron su mirada en y se quedaron boquiabiertos (y con corazoncitos en los ojos)- buen trabajo Starfire, te esmeraste!

Aq (aqualad): parece que vinieron de la playa- recapacitando.

Rv: bienvenidos titanes este y si, si fuimos a la playa.

Sp (ya saben que es Speddy): hola nueva Raven- pasando un brazo alrededor de Raven- me gusta tu estilo.

Rv: _quisiera sorprenderme, pero no_- mira a Cy quien mira a Speddy quien quita su brazo de la cintura de Raven.

El cerebro habla:

_Te vas a quedar ahí mientras tu amigo se lleva a tu chica- _Cb: _cállate cerebro francés._

Rb: pueden quedarse el tiempo que quieran, esta es su casa- invito- no Sped, no puedes traer chicas a dormir.

Sp: pero si devolvemos a Abeja?- pregunta.

Ab: ¬.¬- lo golpea.

Sp: auch ¬.¬ porque eso?- gimio.

Ab: por idiota ¬.¬

Y así siguió la noche, rieron, charlaron, comieron pizzas (otra vez ¬.¬, yo quisiera vivir así T.T) y finalmente se fueron a dormir: Speddy en la habitación de Robin (Entre Slades XD), Aqualad en la habitación de Cy, los gemelos en la vieja habitación de Terra, y Abeja con Starfire (ni modo que va a ir con Raven).

**Al dia siguiente….**

**Raven POV:**

Hoy me levante más temprano que de costumbre (5:00AM, la hora en que la sociedad llama _**madrugada**_), necesitaba meditar, estaba estresada, solo que esta vez no estaba en posición de loto, me tiene muy pensativa algo que paso.

**Flash back (POV Raven):**

Estaba extrañada por lo que paso en la playa: bebí jugos y me broncee un poco, jugué vóley, me bañe (porque me tiraron ¬_¬), hable con los chicos, hasta baile (y eso que no se) pero nada exploto, levito o se rompió, asi que hice algo que hace mucho no hago; hablar con Azar.

_Az: hola Rachel, hace mucho que no te veía, estoy tan orgullosa de que hayas vencido a Trigon! SABIAS QUE NO EXISTE EL CHOCOLATE ESPIRITUAL?!- sip, la Azar que conocemos y amamos._

_Rv: también me alegra verte Azar pero tengo una pregunta._

_Az: quieres saber porque haces nada destructivo mientras te diviertes_

_Rv: exacto._

_Az: ya no hay más Trigon Rachel, ya no tienes esa sangre_

_Rv: p-pero, mis poderes…_

_Az: tus poderes ya no son malvados, además estabas divertida y calmada, eso es raro en alguien- interrumpió._

_Rv: osea que ya puedo sentir libremente- entendí._

_Az: sip, además estas más poderosa. Oye… me…_

_Rv: te traje chocolate- complete con una sonrisa y Azar se llevo el choco-coco (3) como si su vida dependiera de ello._

**Fin flash back.**

Rb: con que eso era.

**Fin Raven POV:**

**Robin POV:**

No pude dormir en toda la noche, algo a Raven le incomodaba algo, por nuestro vínculo lo pude sentir, así que me levante y fui a la azotea, la vi y fue como un flash para mi, ahora tengo claro todo, compartimos el recuerdo.

Rb: con que eso fue- la despedí de sus pensamientos, y ella se sobresalto.

Rv: no se lo digas a nadie, yo se los diré al final de la semana- ordeno (ella nunca suplicaría).

**Fin Robin POV.**

**En la habitación (selva) de Cb (tres horas después)**

_Ya entiendo porque tu amiga te maltrata tanto, tengo que salir de aquí._

Decía el cerebro de Cb, rogando a Dios salir de ahí, porque? Al no tener mejor que hacer, Chico bestia le estaba contando sus "geniales" chistes (usaría el facebook si encontrara su laptop, y un enchufe, y el piso…)

Cb: si ya entendí, soy muy desordenado, tú te metiste a mi cuarto, si lo quieres limpio, límpialo tu.

Cuidadito con el tono que usas Cb, soy la autora y puedo hacerte cuando daño yo quiera.

Cb:(sarcástico) uy, q miedo

Y ahora Cb se estrello contra la pared muchas veces diciendo "Soy un idiota" una y otra vez (XDDDD).

Cb: ya, soy un idiota, lo siento, soy un idiota…

Bien te dejare porque creo en el perdón .STOP.

Cb: fiuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ¬_¬, me voy al living ¬_¬.

**En el living…**

Ya se habían levantado todos los titanes y comido pues eran las 3:35pm y estaban viendo lo que toda la sociedad quiere ver: una película (a que no se esperaban eso xd) cb entro por la puerta.

Cb: ya sé que me levanto tarde!- me grito T_T.

Todos lo miraron raro, y Raven quien se vistió con una blusa naranja que dejaba ver su vientre y un pantalón de mezclilla negro:

Rv: todos sabemos eso Bestita no es necesario gritar- dijo acercándose a el logrando que Speddy viera algo:

Sp: oye Raven desde cuando tienes un tatuaje de cuervo en tu espalda baja?- todos miraron el dichoso tatuaje.

Rv: es una marca de nacimiento.

Ab: tengo una idea, porque no vamos a un club nocturno?

Todos: YEY

**CONTINUARA…**

**Aclaracion: Mas y Menos no estan porque resuelven un problema a donde sus familiares en su pais.**

**(2)TTE: teen titans east.**

**(3) Choco-coco: un chocolate que me invente.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, este chap y el otro van a ser algo mas sentimentales, trata sobre lo que les pasa cuando vayan a un club nocturno.**

**Recomendación: escuchar la canción "Ayy" de Amara la negra para entender una parte del prox. capitulo.**


	5. Chapter 5: tercer dia parte 2

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa volví a continuar con la historia les agradezco todos y cada uno de los reviews. disfruten de la lectura; **

**Una Apuesta Perdida**

**Chapter 5: Tercer ****día pte 2.**

Los titanes iban en el auto-t que como eran muchos unos tuvieron que ir en las piernas de otros: Raven en las piernas de Speddy quien con una velocidad envidiable (Kf: ¬.¬ yo: ejem perdón n.n') con una velocidad rápida pero no tanto como la de Kid Flash (Kf: n_n) la arrastro para que se sentara toqueteándola "ligeramente" (cosa que Raven no noto por que se durmió al instante) Starfire en las de Robin, este estaba pensando en cómo hacerle para que no se le lleven a Starfire (por lo inocente), el pobre de Acualad tuvo que quedarse en la torre pues los gemelos no podían quedarse solos en la torre, así que Cb estaba en el centro refunfuñando groserías porque Raven no se sentó en sus piernas y Abeja iba en el asiento copiloto junto con Cy (las canciones que se escucharon en este capítulo las pondré al final del chap).

Ya se estarán preguntando ¿de qué están vestidos? Bueno se los responderé:

Speddy se olvido de toda esa tontería de "cuidar su identidad" y se quito su antifaz, dejando al aire libre sus ojos, se puso una camisa blanca con un chaleco negro, unos vaqueros ajustados negros y unas botas de combate marrones, luciendo súper guapo y sexy.

Starfire se puso un hermoso vestido verde con detalles grises con lentejuelas hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas que se sostiene alrededor del cuello, unos tacones altos pero no tanto grises, de maquillaje tenia sombra verde claro en los ojos, base casi del color de su piel, y en sus labios tenía un pintalabios rosa pálido, su cabello estaba recogido en una cola alta.

Abeja se había soltado sus coletas poniéndose su cabello liso, y una blusa sin mangas amarilla y un short blanco con cadenitas doradas, tenía sombra dorada en sus ojos y un poco de base blanca con su típico pintalabios rojo. Unas botas negras con tacón bajo.

Robin llevaba un polo-shirt blanco debajo de una chaqueta negra de cuero, con unos pantalones rasgados azules y unos tenis azules, el cabello lo llevaba hacia atrás y con sus ojos azules expuestos (lo obligaron a quitarse los lentes).

Cyborg tenía unos pantalones grises, unos tenis negros, una camisa azul y una chaqueta de cuero.

Cb tenía una camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra, unos vaqueros azul marino, con unas botas de combate, se puso el cabello hacia atrás como Robin y unas gafas, pues en todo ese tiempo había creado músculos y unos cuantos pies de altura quedando guapísimo (Cb:(sonríe con suficiencia) yo:(ruedo los ojos)).

Y finalmente Raven, quien viene con un chaleco violeta que dejaba ver su plano vientre (en el que tenía un pearcing) y unos vaqueros ajustados negros, unas botas con taco alto, se corto el cabello hasta un poco mas debajo de los hombros con unas cuantas mechas negras liso y un flequillo sobre su ojo derecho, con pintalabios rojo y sombra violeta pálido.

Llegaron al club nocturno atrayendo miradas de todos murmurando cosas como "¿ella es Raven/Abeja/Starfire de los jóvenes titanes? Se ve muy sexy" por parte de los hombres y un "qué guapo esta Robin/Cb/Cyborg/Speddy" por parte de las mujeres.

Raven Pov:

Llegamos al club nocturno y estaba como esperaba: adolescentes sudorosos y alcohol, sinceramente, no sé cómo la gente soporta esto, pero bueno, si quiero ganar esta apuesta debo "dejar todo de lado y divertirme" como me dijo Azar antes de irme, así que seguí su consejo y camine con las manos en las orillas de mis vaqueros con mi típica cara de "no me importa nada, no sé nada, no me pidas nada" o como la gente le dice: "mi pose cool", me acerque a una mesa con comida analicé con mirada que bebida no me haría despertar en Las Vegas con un desconocido. Cuando me rendí y opte por quedarme sedienta escucho una voz a mis espaldas:

?: Hola preciosa- me voltee y me encontré con unos ojos azules que me comían con la mirada- oye, ¿me prestas un mapa? Porque creo que me perdí en tus ojos- que patético, ni siquiera estoy segura de que sepa el color de mis ojos.

Rv: ¿en serio? ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes, Romeo?- le pregunte alzando una ceja, con uno burlón que jamás creí que me saliera tan bien.

?: Auch, eso dolió- dijo fingiendo estar dolido, cosa que me dio gracia- soy Jasón- me extendió la mano y me la beso. En ese momento hubo una guerra de emociones en mí:

_No te ilusiones Rachel, el no se acordara de tu nombre por la mañana_ – me dijo astutamente inteligencia. A lo que respondió valentía- _si, ese_ _pervertido solo quiere satisfacer sus deseos hormonales contigo_- después lujuria- _entonces satisfácelo, el tipo esta para relamerse los dedos_- iba a intervenir en mi mente pero la voz de "Jason" me saco de mis pensamientos.

Js (Jasón): es un honor para mí conocer a la titán más sexy del universo- respondió.

Rv: bueno, eso es cierto- admití con mi ego inflado. ¿Qué? No les voy a decir que no estoy buena porque estaría mintiendo: herede el cuerpo de mí madre y ella tenía y sigue teniendo mucho cuerpo, además por ser la hija de trigon mi cuerpo es tentativo, no me lo pueden negar.

Js: y bueno Raven ¿Qué te parece un poco de Whisky y nos vamos a la pista a bailar?

Rv: no

Js: porque no- pregunto confundido

Rv: 1: no te conozco. 2-No bebo alcohol. 3-Mis amigos me deben estar buscando y 4: no me interesas- camino dispuesta a irme pero él me toma del brazo:

Js: pero…- Rv: pero ¿qué?- le respondo inmediatamente a lo que el sonrió arrogante, no entiendo a que viene todo esto.

Js: 1: nos podemos conocer si aceptas mi invitación, 2: una vez que bebas alcohol no te matara, 3: tus amigos nos pueden encontrar en la pista y 4: si no te interesara no estarías hablando conmigo en este momento- me mordí el labio indecisa e ignorando mirada de "quieres matarme" me puse a pensar: _yo soy atractiva y lista, el es atractivo y astuto, tengo el poder y autocontrol suficiente por si él se sobrepasa, él lo sabe, _aparte de un recuerdo que me hizo olvidar mis dudas.

Flash back:

Íbamos en el auto-T y yo me acababa de despertar de mi pequeña siesta (que no me desaliño nada por suerte) y veía a CB muy pensativo, así que decidí echar un vistazo a su mente y lo que vi me dolio, y mucho:

Cb: _esta salida será un desastre, de seguro hoy voy a ganar la apuesta, Raven es demasiado amargada para disfrutar de un club nocturno _

Y que tonta resulte ser de pensar en seguir siendo divertida y tratar de ser algo más que amiga de él, pero no, no voy a llorar, yo no soy así, toda la fuerza de voluntad que tengo no se echaron en vano pero eso sí, la voy a demostrar que tan divertida puede ser: Rachel Raven Roth._ Eso sí._

Fin flash back.

Js: …digo, solo relájate y diviértete, yo no te mordería- termino de decir su discurso de convencimiento Jasón (al no escuche nada) al verme tan pensativa, y después, involuntariamente se formo una seductora sonrisa al imaginarme bailando con ese chico de ojos azules, cabello marrón y tez como la de Robin (n/a sorry si los datos están mal, no se mucho sobre el atractivo de Jasón Todd), el correspondió esa sonrisa y yo lo jale hacia la pista de baile, moviéndome como nunca.

Fin Raven Pov.

Cb Pov:

Hace poco resolví el problema con mi cerebro francés y me di cuenta de que ¡YO TAMBIEN TENGO MIS MINI PERSONALIDADES COMO RAVEN! y ahora que ya los conozco tengo más confianza en mí mismo y en que ganare esta apuesta.

Cuando las chicas salieron me quede embobado; con razón escuchaba gritos de la habitación de Starfire cosas como "¡solo quiero ayudarlas!" por parte de Abeja; estaban bellísimas, aunque YO quede más que precioso, y Cy, Sped y Robin estaban bien pero más yo.

Nos subimos al Auto-t con Starfire en las piernas de Robin y Raven en las de Speddy (el muy bastardo me gano en la rapidez ¬.¬), en todo el camino hacia el club no pude dejar de pensar en cómo ganare yo la apuesta y todos me adoraran.

Llegamos a el Club e inmediatamente todos admiraron nuestra belleza. Después Raven se fue en una dirección que no supe identificar con su típica mirada que la hace ver cool y de alguna manera u otra también la hace ver… Súper sexy.

Cy: ¿Quieres un balde para la baba?- pregunto en burla Cyborg.

Cb: muy chistoso ¬,¬

Estaba bailando con una chica cuando escuche como la gente hacia un circulo para animar a una pareja bailando así que me acerque a ver y lo que vi me dejo como no se explicar:

Cb: ¿_que hace ese idiota bailando con __**MI RAE**_?


End file.
